tsukiyama's bad day
by superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: based off a picture from my deviantart
1. Chapter 1

tsukiyama was outside of the coffee shop that he lived at.

"damn. i need to go to wal-mart to pick up some more coffee beans for suzuya and kaneki. i think i'll get the Gourmet Kind " he thought. after his sexual romp with shrek the other day, he was glad to return to his normal life. it was too stressful being with an ogre.

shuu did his Swag Walk to the market (a swag walk is where u walk with so much swag that the ladies all start gravitating towards u) and he was there in like, no time.  
>no time meant like, 2 hours. tsukiyama was not fast.<p>

"AMORE... HEARTBREAK/" he screamed in the AISLE. he was having a beakdown in the coffee section because they didnt have the gourmet shit. fuck. he got the 'kinda' fancy coffee beans and put it in his cart. he decided that he'd spend a bit more time looking around through the aisles before he went back to the coffee shop with nothing but weird coffee. actually... woudl suzuya even want this. kaneki might

he paid for the stuff (like aany good person would) and walked out of the store. by the time he hwas out of the store it was late afternoon and he felt like shit. he only felt bad because he was tired. poor tsukiyamamamama.  
>tsuki yo yo ma<p> 


	2. the meeting

tsukiyam walked down the dirt path towards anteiku... he knew how to get there by hearrt bc of all the times he had to go to there to stalk kaneki kun. tsukiyama was actually pretty creepy but he didnt care bc he was just bein himself... good ol' tsukiyama

the sun was setting and tsukiyama was scared of the dark so he started to walk faster. but then he heard someone's voice. again.

"Hey, you! Purple-haired guy!" shouted the mystery,,, Tsukiayam was Ddone with msyteries.

'OUI?!" he shouted back. he was in a hurry. the sun was dipping under the horizon (not yet tho, it didnt happen that fast silly) and the sun was some werird orange color. like the orange u see when u run too fast and everything spins.

"Come here. I have something for you" ssid the old man. he looked mature adn dignified. but he was also alluring. he smelled p good but tsukiama wasnt hungry yet. he waslked to the dude and sniffed him from far away. pretty good but it was like, fast food.

sukiyama knew that this guy was famous in amercia for mkaign computers. tsukiyama didnt know what a computer was. he sat on the bench next to the suspicious dude an dlooked at him. he had a sincere face but he was still suspicous... hmmm

"friend, im bill gates. you are?" he started

"its me, tsukiyama shuu' tsukiyama said. he should have went with some weird french name like pierre to thro this guy off but he was ohonest. tsukiyama was no liar, but he wasnt a truther either. ;) oopsie.

'hey tsukiyama. i want you to have the new... windows 11. this hasnt even come out yet. you will be ahead of everybody in the Whole World" bill said. "how would tht make u feel :)" he smiled. bill gates was charming and captivating.

"bring it to my house... we can try it out today." shuu said.

"ok" said billg ates.

when they were walkign to anteiku tsukiyama felt a disturbance in the force. he turned slowly and started to moonwalk like some sorta freak. bill gates was Afraid of his power. tsuisyama stA rted shaking. he was growing in power. suddenly ,,, HE YELLED. he was gOING GHOUL.

"IM GOING GHOUL" he shouted. as he said tht, his hair turned white and his outfit changed completely. bill gates was in awe. yeah he made windows and was a billionaire, but holy shit ?! this ovoodoo magic was too intense. but he stayed for tsukiyama and turned around with him . ..

bill gates set the computer down and startted chanting

"MOON PRISM POWER"

with those words he started jumping and then, the world turned shoujo for a sec. everyone just stopped to look at bill gates turning into a magical girl.

"GHOUL AND MAGICAL GIRL TEAM UP... WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE" tsukiyama and bill gates said.

tsukiyama and bill gates were up against some big enemies...


	3. THE BIG FIGHT

tsukiyama an bill gates stood in that movie pose where the lady stands with her back to the guy or w/ev and they face the front. the enemies, two dudes who watned the new computer, were already shakign in their boots but unfortunately, they were ready to Fight.

"u r going down. im not talking down town im talkign 6 feet under ground" said one of the guys.

"yea" said the other

"is tht all u guys have to say because thats kinda garbage and im just here to have a good time" said bill gates.

the first guy got pissed off for w/ever reason and charged at bill. he had a bara build so bill had to dodge the move to the best of his ability. it wasnt easy bein cheesy. in this case, cheesy meant rich, famous, and a magical girl.

"NOT SO FAST" yelled ghouliyama. he put his hands together and started vibrating agian. then he JUMEPD on the guy trying to attakc his new friend, magical girl bill gates.

kamehamEHA! ghouliyama had learned how to channel his energy into making a kamehameha attack from dragon ball z real. it took him a few months, but he finally figured out how to center his energy into just that. he was so good at it now o/o

bill gates jumped back before ghouliyamas attack hit not just the guy, but him too. succesffully, it hit the bad guy and flung him into the open water and made him drown. ghouliyama, bill, and the other attacker guy had a moment of silence for him but then the Anime Battle Music came back loud and hard to pump up the guys for the big fight.

ghouliyama nd bill circled around the remaining guy and thought this would be an easy fight. he was a scrawny guy, only a bit leaner than tsukiyama.

bill decided that he'd make the first hit and he walked off for a few seconds before doign the naruto run inTO THE SCRAWNY DUDE . because of his magical girl powers, the hit was DOUBLED in strength which sent the guy flying for a few secs. but then he rebounded and he doubled in size. he was RIPPED like john cena or the miz.

ghouliyama was impressed by the sudden change but he was also angry that this guy (we'll call him john cena jr or JCJ) could get big like that. jcj would not win.

"Bill-sama. We need to combine our forces... A Kamehameha x Naruto Run double attack. Kamehamenaruto... Think it could work ?! /!" said ghouliyama.

bill nodded... he was willing to take any chances he could to beat this guy and then get to tuskiyamas house to install the new Windows 11 PC. speakign of the w11 PC ,,, it was safe. ghouliyama put it on another bench and then came back to fight agan. he was a pretty good ally when it came to fighting people like JCJ ..

"im going to do a kamehameha and you have to get behind me. when it launches, run THROUGH it and bash into john cena jr. you can do ti without feeling any pain or getting hurt if you channel everything you have into the naruto run and focus. now get ready." ghouliyama explaiend.

bill got into position and bent down... he put his arms behind his back and raised them slightly. his breathing increased and his heart was poounding.

"what are you DOING?" john cena jr said. he was laughing. "just lookin' at me isnt going to do anything?"

john cena jr was like the miz and john cenas love child or soething fucked up like that. it was horrible.

"oh nothing :)" ghouliyama said.

"nothing but... THIS!' he said. "KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAAA!1!ONE!" HE SCREAMED.

bill gates took this as the cue to go as the beam shot towards JCJ, and he started running as fast as he could. he even jumped on the fence and did a jump before he ultimately smashed into the guy and DESTROYED him. he was blacked OUT, so ghouliyama and bill picked him up and threw him into the ocean.

ghouliyama started turning into tsukiyama again. "im... going unghoul..." he said faintly.


End file.
